


Looking Forward to Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble to stuff in Oriolegirl's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking Forward to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oriolegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/gifts).



> A little drabble to stuff in Oriolegirl's Fandom Stocking 2013.

G Callen stood back and scruitinised his work. It was only a Christmas tree, he knew that, and it didn't need to be perfect, but it was their first Christmas together and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He knew Sam would be home soon, so he switched on the lights and stood there for a moment, smiling at the gently twinkling lights, happy with the result. He didn't have much experience of family Christmases but this relationship with Sam, although new, would last, and this was their opportunity to start some new traditions which would last throughout their lives.

Tonight they had invited the whole NCIS team over for drinks and a meal but tomorrow, tomorrow was just just for them and for the first time in his life, G was looking forward to it in a way he had never looked forward to Christmas before.


End file.
